Idun
by A. Kingsleigh
Summary: "Is there sorcery in you, too?" "No! I'm completely ordinary." Perhaps that was true, or perhaps the extraordinary part of her just needed a little time to wake up. SPOILERS for the movie.


**DISCLAIMER: Frozen is owned by Disney.**

It all happened so fast. Everything was normal one day, and then…

* * *

Elsa chided herself for not thinking much of Anna's absence at breakfast that morning. She had simply assumed that her sister was taking her morning walk a little earlier than usual; it was what she had always done the day after the first snowfall. It wasn't until she didn't show up at lunch that the queen began to worry, and all she did then was send some guards out to look for her. She should have known something was up when it started to feel warmer than usual.

She was in her room, looking over the inventories from the newest trade shipments, when the first sign appeared. One minute, the pot on her windowsill contained only a dormant rose. When Elsa chanced to look at it again, the petals were opened once more, and the rose was straining to keep from being overwhelmed by the horde of fauna crowding around it. Thin, snaky vines were slowly growing from the dirt and spilling out over the sides of the pot. All along them sprouted tiny flowers of a greenish-blue color - just the shade of Anna's eyes. The petals were numerous and spiky, and each was covered in dozens of tiny white dots.

Getting up, Elsa opened her door and looked across the hall. The doors of Anna's room were slowly beginning to warp and bend. "Stop it!" Anna was saying in a half-shout, half-whisper. "Please, just stop it…!"

"Anna?" Elsa asked, trying to open the door and finding it locked. "Anna, are you alright?"

The younger woman gasped. "_Elsa!_ Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm just...I've got allergies! Lots and lots of allergies! And a cold! It's winter, you know!"

"Anna, open this door."

"No, no, it's probably contagious! I don't want you to…" She paused, then let out a fearful yelp. "Not again! Stop!" Several large cracks appeared in and around the doors, and more of the flowery vines stretched out from under it.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, throwing herself against the doors. They creaked and pushed back as the wood bulged further. Seeing that the lock was beginning to twist out of place, Elsa stepped back, conjured up a ball of icy wind and sent it blasting at the doors. They flew apart and swung inward, letting her inside. As the ice particles cleared, Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Her fear was joined by confusion and wonder. "What…?"

Her sister's room was transforming into a forest. The spotted flowers had sprung up from between the floorboards in droves of different colors. Vines covered the walls and wrapped around the fireplace. The floorboards were popping out of place and growing leafy branches, and the posts of the bed were trying to stretch out thick roots.

In the center of it all sat Anna, curled up in a tight little ball of fear. Her hair was disheveled, she still wore her nightgown and her eyes darted wildly around the room. When they settled on Elsa, she shrank back. "I-I don't get it, either…" As she spoke, she accidentally moved her hand, and a stream of pale green light shot from her palm. With a sound like wind chimes in a light breeze, it wrapped around a bedpost and dissolved into the wood, causing it to sprout flowers.

Elsa clapped a hand over her mouth, but only to hold back her surprised, somewhat happy laughter. _Oh, Anna…_

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…wait here for a minute, okay?" She few back across the hall and pulled open all the drawers on her dresser. Where had she put them? A_ha!_

When she returned to Anna, she held a pair of old leather riding gloves. "All these years, I thought I was alone." Kneeling down, she slipped the gloves over her sister's hands. "Don't worry," she added when Anna looked up at her with a hurt expression. "You won't have to wear them for long, I promise you that. Now get dressed. Find your boots and cloak."

* * *

After shutting the door as best as they could, the sisters went down into the castle courtyard. "Kai!" Elsa called out.

The stout, somewhat balding servant hurried over to them. "Your Majesty?" he said with a bow.

"Bring us our horses at once," Elsa told him. "Tell any visitors that we won't be available for the next few days, a week at the least. And keep everyone out of my sister's room."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. She'll take care of it when we come back."

"Elsa, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Yes, it is. You'll see." As the horses arrived, she handed Anna her reins and jumped into her own saddle. "Now come on!"

They trotted out of the courtyard, over the bridge and through the town. "It's colder than I remember," Anna said, shivering.

"It'll be like that from now on."

"You mean like how you always get a headache when it's too warm?"

"I don't think you'll have that problem, but yes."

They picked up speed as they left the kingdom behind, flying through the forest and up towards the North Mountain. "Where are we going?" Anna asked as she struggled to keep up with her sister.

"Don't you recognize this?"

They galloped up a hill and onto a wide plain covered in deep snow. Above them, nestled in the side of the mountain, sat the still-glittering form of Elsa's ice palace.

"We're taking a little vacation," Elsa said as she dismounted. "Just the two of us. And we're going to figure out how to help you get those powers under control."

* * *

Marshmallow was absentmindedly playing with the pieces of the broken chandelier when they entered. He lit up at the sight of Elsa, but growled when he saw Anna. "Bad…"

"No, no! Good!" Elsa told him, healing his severed leg. "You are not to hurt her, understand?"

The snow giant looked a little confused, but he nodded nonetheless.

Anna gave him a shy smile. "So what do we do now?"

"We get started."

The steps of the staircase began to drip as Anna stepped on them, only to be frozen once more as Elsa followed. "Krystall and Eple probably want their supper, don't you think?"

"I don't wanna turn you into a carrot…!"

"Don't think about hurting anyone. You'll just end up slipping. Channel it. _Concentrate."_

They had reached the bottom of the stairs now. Holding her breath, Anna closed her eyes and took a hesitant step forward. When her foot touched the ground, the snow around it floated up and dissipated as her flowers sprang from the frozen earth. She took another step, and the greenery spread with her.

"Good!" Elsa said. "Now open your eyes."

Anna did so, keeping her gaze carefully focused on her handiwork as she began to walk in a large circle. The horses eagerly followed, chomping at the new plants.

Elsa nodded approvingly as she saw a tiny smile appear on her sister's face and grow into a grin. "Impressive. Don't be afraid to experiment a little...Anna, what are you…?"

Putting her arms out to her sides, Anna twirled around. Mist shot from her hands and feet, spontaneously melting a large patch of the snow and causing several trees to appear along with the flowers. Marshmallow, who had crept outside to see what was going on, jumped back with a shriek as most of the palace stairs dissolved.

Anna gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Elsa waved her hand to make a flurry of snowflakes. "Best leave that part to me. And _maybe_ try playing a little further from the palace."

* * *

"Okay, move your head to the left just a bit...perfect! Right there!"

"_Look?"_

"No, not yet. Just hold it a few more minutes. Are you always this impatient?"

Of all the things Elsa expected to find her sister doing, having Marshmallow hold a giant icicle over his head like a sword while she bent a block of marble like dough was not high on the list. "How are you doing that?" she asked, descending into the main hall of the palace.

"With my brain. I think. I'm not really sure, I was just staring at this big ugly rock and it started turning into marble, so I decided to see what else I could do with it! Okay, _now_ you can look, Marshmallow!"

The snow golem bent down to examine her sculpture, then looked back at her with a quizzical expression and scratched his head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think he knows what it's supposed to be."

"It's supposed to be him!" At this, Marshmallow recoiled and gave her a look that seemed to say "How could you do this to me?"

"If that's him," Elsa said as gently as she could, "then it looks a little bit like he's melting."

Anna turned her head sideways as she looked at her lumpy, misshapen, nigh-unrecognizable creation. "Do I get points for trying?"

* * *

"I think I get how it works now, Elsa!"

"Then show me."

Trying to stand on her toes, Anna swept her hand in a semicircle, just as she had once seen the dancers at the ballet do. The mist flowed forth freely, landing in a neat line and bringing up a rainbow of blossoms. As she began to waltz across the plateau, her magic stayed in a swirling, sparkling green fog around her feet and only moved away at a gesture from her. Until she tripped, anyway.

"I'm alright!" she told Elsa as she got up, failing to notice that the mist had flown into a nearby oak tree. "I think it was just a root or something." She paused, listening. "Is there a fire somewhere."

"No...why you do ask?"

"I hear crackling."

They turned around in unison as the wood of the tree began to twist and split. Two knotholes bunched into existence before opening up into black eyes. A horizontal crack below them split apart into a jagged mouth. The two thickest branches bent into arms and hands, and the roots ripped themselves up to become leg-like tentacles. When the creature saw the sisters, it roared and reached out to snatch at them with frightening speed.

_"RUN!"_

They took off down the narrow mountain path as the tree stood up on its roots and came after them. Elsa tried shooting bolts of ice at it, but it dodged them with ease and swiped at her. It leapt over the snowdrifts and rocks they put in its way, getting closer with each huge step.

The girls finally had to skid to a stop once they reached the edge of a cliff. "Hold on," said Elsa. "I'll make a bridge…"

The tree's gnarled hand abruptly dropped down over them, scooping them both into its tight grip and bringing them up to its face. "Please don't hurt us!" Anna shouted as she struggled. "Please don't hurt us please don't hurt us please don't hurt us…"

The creature made a face at them, lifted up its other hand...and gently brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over Elsa's forehead. Humming with pleasure, it set them on their feet before sitting down in front of them as though waiting for a command.

"You could have just said something!" Anna told it. "Can't you talk?"

The creature opened its mouth and made a variety of throaty vocalizations before scratching out a word in the snow: **NO.**

"Oh. I'm sorry...I wasn't being careful. It was an accident. Not that you're an accident! Well...okay, you technically are, but you're a _good_ accident, you know? You're like the first pancake that comes out all weird. Hey, that's not a bad name. Can you take us back to the palace, Pancake?"

Pancake laid his open hand out for her, and she eagerly stepped into it while dragging Elsa along with her. He carefully placed them both into his branches, then turned and walked back the way they had come. When he reached the base of the stairs, he set them down again and tried to bow, only to lose his balance and nearly fall on his face.

"What are we going to do with him?" Elsa asked. "We can't bring him back to Arendelle."

Anna thought for a moment, and then her face lit up. "Hey, Marshmallow! We've got a friend for you!"

* * *

"...I think you're ready, Anna."

Anna started at the words and turned from the starry sky to her sister. "You mean going back home ready? Are you sure?"

"Aren't you?"

She rested her head against Elsa's shoulder. "I'm worried about what they might think. Maybe I could just keep it secret…?"

"You won't always be able to hold it back." Elsa squeezed her hand. "Anna, I'm not letting you go through what I went through. I _can't._ I'll be right next to you the whole time. If any of them want to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first."

"...Promise?"

"I promise."

"...First thing in the morning?"

"First thing in the morning."

Anna smiled, stifled a yawn and curled up next to her sister. Elsa placed an arm around her and stroked her hair until she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Send out a message to the people!" Elsa shouted as she and Anna galloped back into the courtyard. "I want them to gather here in an hours' time."

Dismounting, the girls went into the castle to clean themselves up, Anna holding Elsa's hand all the way there. The messengers were promptly set out, and the townspeople began to stream into the courtyard almost immediately. When the hour was up, the queen and princess stepped out amongst them. Behind them came two servants, carrying a tub of dirt.

"Everyone," Elsa said as the dirt was set in front of Anna, "my sister has something she would like to show you. Go on," she whispered as she stepped aside

Carefully removing her gloves and handing them to her sister, Anna stretched her arm out and swept it over the dirt. The crowd gasped as the mist floated from her hand and brought up the flowers. For an agonizing moment, they were all silent.

Then a little girl began to clap. "More! More!"

Moving her hands, Anna conjured up a bouquet and handed it to her. "I'm glad you like it."

One by one, the rest of the people began to clap and cheer until all the kingdom was chanting her name. Elsa tossed the gloves aside and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her with pride.

Anna threw her arms around her and practically lifted her off the ground. "Thank you! I mean, uh, I appreciate it…"

Elsa laughed. "However you want to say it."

* * *

For many years afterwards, the dignitaries of the surrounding kingdoms (especially the Duchy of Weselton) marveled at the unheard of amount of crops that Arendelle shipped to the rest of the world, and people came from all over to enjoy its gorgeous weather in the warm months. However did it come about?

The locals' answer was always the same; _the Summer Princess._

* * *

**Yeah, I know the movie isn't out yet. But the script is, so I'd say this is fair game.**

**I thought it would be cool if Anna had her own season-based powers. I'm planning to write a follow-up that details my headcanon concerning these powers, but that's gonna take a while. Try as I might, I cannot justify writing fanfiction for a movie that doesn't come out until next summer. :)**

**Hope you liked this! See ya!**


End file.
